Vampire Tales Annual Vol 1 1
Other Characters: * Arlene Randolph * Brock Kilbride * Jason Knight * Mister Harris Races and Species: * Humans * Pseudo-Vampires Locations: * Maine ** Malevolence ** Clandestine Lighthouse | ReprintOf2 = Vampire Tales Vol 1 6 | StoryTitle2 = Blood Death! | Writer2_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler2_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Inker2_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = John Warner | Editor2_2 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis2 = Middle-aged George Crandall finishes watching an old vampire movie. The movie makes him realize how unfulfilling his life has been, and how he would love the opportunity to live forever as an undead vampire. He researches the matter and actually finds a classified ad submitted by an alleged vampiress named Mina. George goes to meet with Mina and asks her to turn him into a vampire. Crandall believes that the inherent weaknesses that comes with being a vampire (such as avoiding sunlight or fire) are a small price to pay for immortality. Mina does in fact turn out to be a real vampire and tells George that he will die, then rise from the grave in three days time. She drinks his blood and George falls over. Three days later at his funeral, George Crandall lies impatiently in his casket. He cannot wait for the opportunity when he will be able to rise from the dead as a vampire. Unfortunately, what he doesn't realize until it is too late is that his wife is having his casket cremated. George begins to pound on the coffin lid as it slides into the crematorium. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * George Crandall Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Crandall Other Characters: * Mina the Vampiress * unnamed vampire Races and Species: * Humans * Vampires Locations: * New York City ** Manhattan ** Greenwich Village | ReprintOf3 = Vampire Tales Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle3 = The Praying Mantis Principle! | Writer3_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler3_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker3_1 = Carlos Garzon | Inker3_2 = Klaus Janson | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = John Warner | Editor3_2 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Hodiah Twist Supporting Characters: * Conrad Jeavons Races and Species: * Humans | ReprintOf4 = Vampire Tales Vol 1 3 | StoryTitle4 = Kiss of Death! | Writer4_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler4_1 = Esteban Maroto | Inker4_1 = Esteban Maroto | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor4_1 = John Warner | Editor4_2 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis4 = Having traveled to Los Angeles, Satana happens upon a mob led on by politician Harry Gotham, attacking a Satanic cult called the Church of the Dark Father. Turning them away with mere words, Satana later feeds on another life, before meeting Ruth Cummins, a member of the cult. Satana spies a pentagram birthmark on Ruth and hopes to use it as a means of opening a doorway to meet her father. However in trying to do so, she finds the doorway to hell blocked by the Four. When assassins hired by Gotham break into Ruth's home, they manage to murder Ruth, but fall victim to Satana's succubi powers. She then tracks down Gotham to his office where she murders him as well. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Satana (Satana Hellstrom) Antagonists: * Harry Gotham * Dark Church ** Dr. Darkos Edge Other Characters: * Church of the Dark Father ** Ruth Cummins * Satan * Brenner * mob Races and Species: * Human-Demon Hybrids * Humans * Demons Locations: * Los Angeles | ReprintOf5 = Vampire Tales Vol 1 9 | StoryTitle5 = Blood Lunge! | Writer5_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler5_1 = Russ Heath | Inker5_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = John Warner | Editor5_2 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis5 = | ReprintOf6 = Vampire Tales Vol 1 5 | StoryTitle6 = The Vampire Wants Blood! | Writer6_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler6_1 = Val Mayerik | Inker6_1 = Val Mayerik | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = John Warner | Editor6_2 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * James Leonard * Harold Coulter Antagonists: * Vampires ** Count Varma ** Carla, the commissioner's wife Other Characters: * police commissioner * innkeeper Races and Species: * Humans * Vampires | ReprintOf7 = Vampire Tales Vol 1 5 | StoryTitle7 = Blood Tide | Writer7_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler7_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker7_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist7_1 = Black and White | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = John Warner | Editor7_2 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Morbius Supporting Characters: * Amanda Saint Antagonists: * Demon-Fire ** Blood-Tide (Duke Mannery) Other Characters: * Brock Kilbride * Arlene Randolph * Monte Harris * Agatha * Henrietta * Claude * policeman Races and Species: * Humans * Pseudo-Vampires Locations: * Maine ** Malevolence ** Clandestine Lighthouse | Notes = * "Lighthouse of the Possessed" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #4. * "Blood Death" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #6. * "The Praying Mantis Principle" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #2. * "The Kiss of Death" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #3. * "Blood Lunge" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #9. * "The Vampire Wants Blood" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #5. * "Blood Tide" was originally printed in ''Vampire Tales'' #5. | Trivia = * Artist Esteban Maroto's name is mis-spelled Estaban Moroto on the index page of this issue. | Recommended = | Links = * Vampire Tales series index at Comicbookdb.com * Vampire Tales series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }}